Off Reservation
by BunnyEars89
Summary: What happens when Jacob runs away from home at the end of Eclipse, and never came back? Jacob/OC
1. Christmas Eve and French Fries

**My first Twilight fic!**

**DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own Twilight characters… Please review. I like to know where I stand (I'm a VERY competitive person). Also this is post-Eclipse, pre-Breaking Dawn.**

In the beginning there was nothing, but then there was light. After light there was earth, and after earth there were animals, and when it was over; God created man. Then the story goes on and on until today, but so much is unexplained, and man has taken upon himself to fill in the gaps. A whale swallowed Jonah, God came to Noah in a dream, a burning bush guided Moses and the arch-angel, Gabriel himself, delivered unto Mary the key to salvation. That's where I stopped listening on Christmas Eve. Gabriel…the arch-angel. What was he? Was he light? Was he man? Was he both? I considered the possibilities as my parents listened to the priest finish the mass. How can one be carnal but not molecular, or even molecular, but not an earthly being? God or ghost, man or beast, magnificent or monster… Earlier that day I had the shock of my young life that caused all of these ethereal questions.

"Table 12 needs there order, kid," barked Ethel over the sounds of sizzling burgers, from behind the greased up grill. I had been working at the diner for 3 weeks and Ethel didn't know my name, which frankly didn't bother me it was just inconvenient cause 2 other 'kids' already worked there. I took a look over to table 12 to see two teens sitting in one of the red vinyl booths, playing with the foam cushion exposed by the ripped fabric. The entire diner was treated with about the same respect as the booths were. Everything was in disrepair, red was slowly darkening to brown, the tiles on the floor were scraped and whole pieces were coming up. The only things that kept the diner going were Alison's waiting, Ethel's cooking, Jacob's bussing and my dish washing. Despite our best efforts we couldn't make more than a little above breaking even.

"Sorry," I murmured, ducking behind the counter to get the plates piled with burgers and fries. Leaving a trail of fries behind me as I wobbled to the table. I had hurt my knee when I was kid, and my parents couldn't afford surgery so I got stuck with a shitty knee. When I complained my mom always said, 'God may have taken you on your knee, but he gave you auburn hair and gorgeous hazel eyes, didn't He?'

"I have a burger, no onions," I said to the teens sitting at the table, and one of them indicated it was his burger, so I set the plates down accordingly and started walking back to the kitchen.  
On my way by the door it flew open and nearly hit me. I had to depend on my bum knee to get out of the way, but putting all my weight on it caused me to fall and hit my head on a table on the way down. The teens at the table I just left started laughing hysterically, and the man who had opened the door was apologizing profusely and was trying to help me up.

He pulled my arm, but wasn't realizing I couldn't use both my legs. Then I felt to huge hands pulling me off the floor from under my arms. Before I could turn and look I knew it was Jacob Black. Jacob Black with his shaggy raven hair, intense chocolate eyes with caramel flecks, and his sinew, coppery skin. His hands were always incredibly warm, almost hot to the touch, and as if I wasn't feeling enough heat at the moment, Jacob Black had to go and touch me. My face was hot from the embarrassment, my eyes were full of involuntary tears, and Jacob had me by the ribs.

"You should be more careful," Jacob said to the man that had caused me to fall.

"Maybe you should be more aware," he shot at me, not wanting to take on the nearly 7-foot-tall Native.

"Hey, she was just doing her job," Jacob murmured, holding me upright as I held my head.

"Jake! Girl!" Yelled Ethel from the counter. Jake turned his head in surprise; coming out of the kitchen was rare for Ethel, but I couldn't blame her. If I had a mole like that right above my lazy eye... "Stop scaring the customers!" The man shook his bald head, and moved past me and Jake, the keys attached to his stretching belt jingled as he stalked away.

"Thanks, Jake," I said, pulling my body away from his hands, which seemed more solid than my entire frame. I shot an angry look at the teens and started for the kitchen with the freezer in mind. Jacob stopped me.

"Hey, let me help you," he said putting his arm around my shoulder. It was odd how I both loved and hated his touch. I loved the attention, loved the human contact (though it was a bit hot for my taste), but I hated how nervous it made me. I had involuntary thoughts of us in the dark, kissing, discovering the other's taste, looking bewildered at the contrasts of our skin, him touching me and me touching him. There were times I caught myself looking at his mouth and wondering… Then I told myself my feelings weren't shared and went back to dish washing.

"What happened? Did he hit you hard?" He asked nearly carrying all of my weight effortlessly.

"No, I tried to get out of the way, but I had to use my bad knee and I fell," I explained.

"You sure you're not just weak in the knees for me?" He asked teasing. I giggled but didn't answer. Good guess, Jacob Black.

We made our way to the kitchen, with me resting my aching skull on his chest, my height thrown into sharp comparison by the fact that my head didn't breach his shoulder by 4 inches. "Typical entitled Anglo throwing around the help." He mumbled. "Sorry, about the Anglo comment. That's not directed at you."

"I don't care, Jake. You'll figure that out as you get to know me. You're allowed to say whatever you want, however you like, whenever you are in my company," I smiled up at him, but it was spoiled by the ached caused in my head. I winced and looked down again.

"Let's get you some ice," he said, noticing my pain.

"Why are you being so helpful?" I asked finally showing my suspicion. He gave an ironic chuckle, but didn't answer. "C'mon, tell me." There was a distinct reason he wasn't. I could tell. In the few weeks I had known Jake I found out that he didn't with hold information. He was an open book. Hell, I caught him looking down my shirt once and he apologized before I could say anything.

"You just remind me of some one," he said grimly.

"Someone you want to forget," I stated, watching him take some ice from the freezer and wrapping it in a clean dish cloth. He nodded coldly, and handed me the ice. After being in his hand as long as it had been I expected the ice to be melted, but it wasn't. There was something about Jacob that I couldn't place. He was away from home, or 'off-reservation' as he called it, he was unusually large, unusually hot, unusually handsome. It was like he always had a fever; could be normal but it isn't quite. Could make you want to stay awake at night… "What's her name?" I asked steering myself back on course. He sighed a heavy sigh, and opened his mouth to talk.

"Jake! You're not hurt. Bus tables!" Blasted Ethel poking her trusty burger flipping spatula at him. Ethel wasn't afraid of Jacob, and I liked that.

"Yeah, yeah!" He shot back at Ethel. "You want to talk after work? Like, really talk." He said looking back to me, eyes pleading with me. I bit my lip. Was this a good idea? This boy was either the key to my salvation or my damnation to hell, according to my parents, boys never really wanted to talk, but something in those smoldering Native eyes told me that he needed me whether we just talked or not. I agreed, and he was off to clear tables. I stood up carefully and looked out into the diner, watching Jake move around the room lightly and eloquently. He looked like a shadow, or a ghost. Something about him in the darkening light made my head spin with ideas, both impure and suspicious. Maybe, I thought, Jacob isn't an open book; maybe he was as closed as they came.


	2. Let's Talk

Our shifts were over early; it being Christmas Eve and all. Jake and I walked and talked all the way to my house. He told me about this Bella Swan girl and how she was in love with someone he hated.

"It was like I just kept on running but I fell behind. He got a handicap cause she wanted him too," he grumbled falling into the snow with every step.

"Aren't you happy for her anyway? That's when you really love someone; when they're truly happy, you're truly happy no matter wh…"

"But he's wrong for her! He's…dangerous," he said denying my words, and making up his mind that I was wrong. I frowned at him.

"All boys are dangerous Jacob Black, and that includes you!" I said picking up my pace in the snow, hoping my snow shoes could outrun his slow progress in the snow. It was the clumsiest I had ever seen him. He was usually lithe in his movements, which was odd for a guy his size. Also, he had not been prepared to live in Alaska. He didn't have a winter coat, snow shoes, or boots. He had one sweater, one pair of pants and 3 pair of shorts. Had he not know where he was going when he bought a bus ticket for Wasilla, Alaska? Actually the ticket was probably for Anchorage…

"Wait! What does that mean?" He yelled after me, trying to jog over the snow in his tennis shoes.

"You know what I mean," I hollered over my shoulder as I reached the edge of our property. I swung my snow shoed feet over the low fence in a practiced move, and landed softly on the other side putting my weight on my good leg. As he approached the fence that came up to his knees I yelled at him again. "Go over that fence Jacob and you're trespassing!" He laughed, not believing me. He stepped one foot over. "I'll call the police," I warned, backing toward the house that was more than a football field away still hidden behind the pines.

"You wouldn't," he said narrowing his eyes at me. I tried to be strong in my fleece hat and mittens, but it was proving difficult, especially since I wanted him in my house anyway. I narrowed my eyes back and then turned and ran for the house as best as I could. "Hey! Hey! Don't you dare!" He yelled, recognizing it was a game. I laughed as I hobbled toward the low and cozy home my grandfather had commissioned for my parents. He caught me at the door, and he foiled my plan to lock him out for a little while.

"I'll do it! I'll call the 5-0 on your ass," I exclaimed as he trapped me in the vestibule.

"No, you won't. All you gotta do is tell your dad there's an Indian at the door and I'll have a gun shot in my chest."

"Help me daddy! He's trying to drag me back to his village! Don't let him take me! Please, Mr. Indian man, I'm still a virgin!" I mocked throwing myself around on the door, giggling. Jacob looked furious, and then I realized he was checking the windows. "Oh! Don't worry. They're not home," I said, relieving him. He calmed down but still looked mildly pissed.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They're in Anchorage visiting my Grandpa and Nana. I said I couldn't go because I was at the church vigil with friends. I just wanted to get holiday pay at work," I smiled and patted his chest, while turning the door handle.

"You lied to your parents about going to church. I like your style," he complimented. I took a low bow.

"But that other thing you said, about all boys being dangerous, what did you mean?" For a second I thought he was arguing for his own reputation with me, but then I realized he was fishing. He thought I might know something about his secret, and all I knew was that he had one. But his fishing led me to believe it was a dangerous secret. Damn, I'm smart, I thought.

"You have a secret, Jake. Unfortunately that's all I know," I said deciding that I might never know his secret, so why hold out? He looked around my small home, taking in the warm surroundings. I took off my coat and hung it in the closet as he awkwardly stood in the door way, heavy wooden door closed behind him. "I won't tell anyone. I promise," I said sweet and sincere.

I turned around from the closet to find him, looking down at me from just a few feet away. I felt a wave of heat wash over my face. I hadn't heard him cross the floor, but he was so close how could I not? He narrowed his eyes and looked deep into mine like he was searching for something. The exposed beams of the ceiling were dangerously close to his fluffy black hair, which I noticed while trying to avoid his intense gaze.

"I should start a fire for…" I started walking away, but he took me by the arm and gently held me still.

"I'm sorry for everything," he said sincerely meaning it.

"Sorry, for what? You haven't done anything to me," I said, as he reached behind me to the wall so he could lean over me.

"Sorry for dumping that Bella stuff on you. You're really nothing like her." He was so close I could feel the heat of his body through my sweater.

"So there's no possibility of you and me," I joked, but was inwardly devastated. I always had crushes, but very rarely did things work out. The one time things did work out I got hurt; hence my opinion of all boys being dangerous.

"Well, that leads to the other thing you said about all boys being dangerous. You're right," he said leaning down further. His face hovering over mine. "I'm dangerous to you because I see those eyes, and…" I shivered under his gaze and ducked under his arm. I walked backwards to toward the fire place, intertwining my finger and putting my clasped hands over my mouth. I did this a lot when I was nervous and I had spent enough time with Jacob for him to know that. He sighed, smiled and plopped down on the couch, legs tenting in an obtuse angle on the tall couch.

I built the fire in silence, and he chatted at me about some rude customers at the diner, Ethel staring at him when he bent over to wipe down tables (I couldn't blame her), and he complained about Alaska. I lit the fire and sat next to him on the couch. I sighed, and started rubbing my arms. I was freezing despite the sweater and now the fire. Now that I had my head about me the heat from Jacob's closeness was less intense.

"You cold?" He asked adding his voice to the crackle of the fire.

"Yeah, a little," I confessed, smiling at him with tired eyes. He opened his arms, and gestured that I snuggle up to him. "You sure?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, "I've been told I'm a human space heater." I slowly snuggled into his solid frame, and felt that familiar warmth I felt from his hands. Heat flamed into my cheeks again too, especially when he put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled my face into his chest, breathing in his skin and musk; it was calming. I relaxed a little more, and Jacob felt it. He pulled his hand off my shoulder and started playing in my hair; it felt so nice.

"So, you were saying about how boys are dangerous…" I suggested conversation.

"About that," he said, lowly and songlike. When his voice vibrated in his chest I could feel every area we were touching, including my breasts pressed softly to his side and my thigh slightly overlapping his knee. I clenched my hands together again and held them to my mouth and Jake's chest simultaneously. He put his hand over mine. "Are you nervous?" He asked knowing I was.


	3. Wanna see my room?

"Yeah," I whispered and looked up at his face. His eyes were glowing with ideas, and I felt even more nervous. The anticipation was killing me; he was going to kiss me, right? Yes, I knew that when he bent his head toward me, but was he going to touch me? Over my shirt, under my shirt, over my bra, no bra, below my belt, in my jeans, no jeans…

I'd never been more than kissed, and I felt like Jake expected more than this sudden, but predestined kiss. His lips were soft and as warm as the rest of his body. I had assumed it was only Jake's hands that were hot, or it was my own odd manifestation of desire. He pulled back first and I stared in his eyes; him staring back.

"Wanna see my room?" I asked tonelessly.

"Yes," he answered too quickly. I grabbed one of his huge hands with both of my smaller ones, and led him to the back of the house. Right before my door he gently threw me against the wall and kissed me again. This time the kiss was deeper, and it caused bubbling, liquid silver feelings coursing through my veins. It was passionate, and violent, and I liked it far too much. I tried to move from the wall so I could press our bodies together, but he held me back by splaying his hand over my entire stomach. I hadn't realized that Jacob being so big was a potential problem. He would stop if I asked, but would I be able to defend myself if he didn't? The answer was pretty much 'no'.

I felt his tongue softly brush my lips, and I couldn't help the moan that gurgled up, and his response to it was his smile pressed to my mouth.

"I'm feeling dizzy," he said. "We should lie down." I smiled at his obvious lie, and made eyes toward the door. He let me go and I opened the door to my cozy little room. The dark red velvet curtains were open and revealed the sunset's orange residue through the pines. The sun went down around 3PM in the winter and didn't rise again until 10AM the next day; it was sad to spend so much time in the dark, but also exhilarating in the summer when it was light out for 19 hours. I threw the curtains closed and turned my back on the falling sun.

I turned to face the looming 7-foot-forever Indian boy that had closed my door. He stalked down the small space between us and swept me up in his capable, and stone like arms. He laid me down diagonally (it was the only way he fit on the queen bed) and carefully hovered over me, kissing me again, but I was still shy to his tongue and quietly refused to open my mouth. I had never been French kissed, and I was guessing today would be my 'first' a lot of things. After asking myself permission, I allowed the smallest gap, and he lightly groaned and let his tongue slip just to the inside of my lips where he tasted something he liked. He sent his tongue deeper, exploring my mouth, licking the roof of my mouth, making me shiver with delight. French kissing: awesome.

He broke the bonds between our mouths, and I moaned in protest. He sat up and knelt over my legs, looking at my chest rising and falling under the sweater, which he discarded after helping me pull it off. Then he stared in wonder at my skimpy red tee I had on under it. It was what I was wearing under my gray and black work polo. Jacob noted that the shirt was almost too small to contain me, and grabbed a handful of it over my stomach, pulling down the v-neck to see my bra.

Jacob's primitive behaviors had me reeling trying to catch up and fight the heat that sang all over my body. It seemed like forever ago I was sitting on the couch with him feeling cold when it was really only minutes. He was in frenzy like I was. He couldn't wait to get to my room, impatience with getting to the bed, the desperate feeling of his tongue in my mouth, yanking off the sweater and not taking the time to properly remove my shirt to see my bra. It was that raw ambition to explore me that had me shaking under his touch. A mix of excitement and dread came along with every violent decision.

"Wait," I told him, sitting up, and him rocking back to his knees. I sensually crossed my arms, pushing my breast together, grabbed the bottom of the thin red fabric and slowly pulled the shirt up, inside out and then off. Jake's usually smoldering eyes were now blazing. He reached out and touched my white winter skin with copper fingers, starting at my neck and sliding between my breast and silky pink bra, around my belly button, to the top of my jeans. While he touched me I reached for his t-shirt and started pulling it up and he assisted me in pulling it off.

I would have argued at that point that I had the better view. His muscles were more magnificent than Michelangelo's David. He realized the look on my face and laughed at my amazement, hearing him laugh didn't embarrass me at all either; it caused his muscles to move in beautiful ways. I pressed my hand to his abs, fingers facing down, which caused him to sober up from the moment of mirth. I moved my hand down the washboard in awe and didn't realize what I was doing to him until it was too late. He threw an arm around my waist and pulled my body to his, locking lips again. I could feel what I had caused pressing against my abdomen, and my silky bra against his incredible pecks.

With his other hand he pulled my hair over my shoulder and started fussing with the clasp of my bra. I rested my head on his shoulder so he could see what he was going. The smell of his skin was amazing, and I could tell he didn't use a body spray or cologne. I enjoyed it while I waited patiently. It took two hands, but only a few seconds. Jacob took his time to pull down the straps of the bra, letting me hold the cups over myself, letting his vision drop to my covered breasts and shaking hands he stopped.

"Am I scaring you? I'm so sorry… I don't want to do this if you don't," he assured quickly, his eyes staring straight into my soul. The concern read so beautifully on his dark and handsome face.

"You are scaring me, but I like it. And I'm a little new at this so forgive me," I confessed smiling coyly. He smiled too and visibly blushed.

"You don't seem new to this. God, the way you took off your shirt, and…" he stopped, letting his hand drop casually to cover his crotch, but he knew I knew.

"It's okay. Really, it is," I said sidling up to him and just out of view I put my arms around his neck and let the bra drop to the bed. Our lips met and my breasts pressed against his blazing hot, solid as hell chest. He moaned into my mouth and the vibrations through his chest felt so warm, human and satisfying. I could tell the anticipation was killing him as he caressed my bare back where my bra should have been. I pressed myself to him fully and he gave a tortured groan, so I let his neck go and slowly laid back. I had never seen so much wonder on some one's face, and I vaguely wondered if I was the first real girl he'd seen naked as he was the first boy to see me naked.  
He ran his palm over my raised nipples and I gasped at how it amazing felt. Before Jake came along I didn't know a boy could touch me anywhere and have a reaction in my center. Getting felt up: hott (with two-t's one for sound and one for all the awesome). He kissed my neck as he rolled his thumb over my nipple, driving me crazy. Though it's embarrassing to admit; Jake knew more about my body than I did, and I didn't know much about his either. I loved lightly running my nails over his muscled back, grabbing his raven hair and teasingly pulling, but unfortunately I could not reach his buttocks. While on one of my eye adventures over his coppery skin I found a tattoo on his arm. He started leaving sloppy wet kisses on my chest and eventually his mouth found nipple.

"Jake," I gasped as his warm mouth tugged on me, and I curled my toes in approval. I moaned in approval and he sucked harder, edging on painful still felt amazing.

Coming back to my mouth we kissed deeply and I raked my nails over his back causing goosebumps. I put my other hand on his chest, feeling how smooth his skin was. Part of being a native was that you didn't get much body hair and it suited Jake. Honestly, Jake wouldn't have taken the time out of his day to shave if he grew hair; I noticed his face was smooth when I had been playing in his hair and ventured to his jaw. Then we reached the point that I had been dreading.

He sat me up, and then he had me kneeling in front of him. He started on my chest and ran his hand down to my jeans, tentatively palming my crotch. I wanted to moan his name, gasp or groan happily, but I didn't know if I wanted it to go this far. I hadn't made up my mind, so I held back. I was scared about this because I hadn't really explored myself, and so far letting Jake do it was wonderful and I could tell he cared about me enough not to hurt me, but I was uncertain still.

I hadn't rejected the tentative touch, so Jake started to unbutton my jeans and slowly pull the zipper down. It was like he knew what I was thinking. If Jake was that much in my head, might as well let him do what he wanted. So, I pushed my fears aside and helped him get my jeans and panties off. He took in the sight of me kneeling in front of him on the bed completely naked, flushed, breathing heavily and shaking. He reached out and touched the silky skin below my belly button traveling down ward.  
He touched my lightly and carefully navigated this body I knew nothing about. He touched something that made me gasp and my back to bow away from him. He supported my back with his other hand, making sure I didn't fall.

"Oh God, Jake," I moaned, which made him swallow hard and try to regather his thoughts. My reactions were really getting to him, and I liked knowing it. I was already pretty wet when he started (a term I learned about in the much opposed health class at Wasilla High), but his fingers were slipping easily now. Jacob steadied his breath and slid the tip of his finger inside me. "Uh!" I exclaimed my face falling to his shoulder, and while I thought I'd smile when things felt good it was much the opposite. He was breathing heavier than I was, and his shoulder rose and fell with the weight of my head on it as steadily as it did without.

"Ummm," he said in a very husky, masculine voice, "are you a really a virgin like you said at the door?"

"Uh-huh," I could barely answer though the action had stopped when he started asking questions.

"You feel like a virgin," he said, easing his finger further up. "Has anyone ever done this to you before?" I just shook my head 'no'. "Have you ever touched yourself before?" He asked, stoking my back with his free hand. I took a shaky breath and shook my head again. His head tipped back and he bit his lip thinking. I realized then that my entire core of muscles was taught as piano wire. He had to be having mixed feelings but I wasn't. So I let him know.

Like his first tentative touch; I gently palmed him. His eyes shot open and he stared at me. I looked in his burning eyes, and I did the best 'seductive eyes' I could. Jake gave a small but true smile.

"Let's do this," I said, biting my lip and shaking out my hair. His mouth met mine again, and I tried to follow his lips all the way off the bed where he stood up and grabbed his belt then stopped.

"Gah," he sighed, putting his hands either side of his head. He looked at me then turned around, then looked at me again. He smiled and shook his head. "You're gorgeous, but that doesn't even cover it," he said slightly ironic. I blushed even more than when I had curiously touched him; nothing embarrassed me like compliments, especially since I was naked. I watched Jake awkwardly pace the room. His muscular torso moved beautifully with his indecision, his fluffy hair cut moved cleanly and I vaguely wondered where he showered. "I want to…" I giggled at him stating the obvious, "you know I want to."

"I want to too," I said scooting to the edge of the bed to influence him with my nakedness.

"You stay over there," he said smiling and then putting his tightly clenched fist to his mouth. "I have before, but you haven't and that's…"

"Not important," I whined, and he raised an eyebrow to me.

"It's special, and you can't act like it's not," he snapped at me. I bugged my eyes and breathed an apology. He was impressive when he was angry. Jake paced more and looked at me, smiled, frowned and then looked away. Paced some more.

"All I can say is that you're special to me. You're not my first love and I'm not yours either, but we both need someone to love right now. Your family is far, far away and mine leaves me alone on Christmas Eve. You can't deny we need this. We need each other. This night will live in my memory for ever, and I will never regret it Jake," by the time I had finished my speech he was moving toward me on the bed.

When he got to me I threw my arms around his neck, and giggled with joy. He kissed my smile, kissing him back was the best feeling I had in months. It wasn't love, but it was comfort, happiness and warmth. Actually it was heat. It felt like Jake had a fever, but I guess that's how I felt to him. His hands explored me, and I let my hands wander too. When he reached down and continued where we left off, I pressed my nails into his shoulder blades. While it felt good it also hurt. I was new.

"You okay?" He asked huskily. I nodded and bit my lip. "It's gonna take some time to get you ready, cause…if my finger hurts…" I laughed, and blushed scarlet. He was right though. From what I could feel and the little bit I could see between us I would need more coaxing.

His fingers were working me closer to paradise, and I was getting slicker. He slid another finger in and I gasped, but this time only in pleasure. I bit and sucked his neck hard enough to leave a mark, but the redness went away almost instantly. Before I could say anything he pushed me down on the mattress.

"Yeah," I whispered and looked up at his face. His eyes were glowing with ideas, and I felt even more nervous. The anticipation was killing me; he was going to kiss me, right? Yes, I knew that when he bent his head toward me, but was he going to touch me? Over my shirt, under my shirt, over my bra, no bra, below my belt, in my jeans, no jeans…

I'd never been more than kissed, and I felt like Jake expected more than this sudden, but predestined kiss. His lips were soft and as warm as the rest of his body. I had assumed it was only Jake's hands that were hot, or it was my own odd manifestation of desire. He pulled back first and I stared in his eyes; him staring back.

"Wanna see my room?" I asked tonelessly.

"Yes," he answered too quickly. I grabbed one of his huge hands with both of my smaller ones, and led him to the back of the house. Right before my door he gently threw me against the wall and kissed me again. This time the kiss was deeper, and it caused bubbling, liquid silver feelings coursing through my veins. It was passionate, and violent, and I liked it far too much. I tried to move from the wall so I could press our bodies together, but he held me back by splaying his hand over my entire stomach. I hadn't realized that Jacob being so big was a potential problem. He would stop if I asked, but would I be able to defend myself if he didn't? The answer was pretty much 'no'.

I felt his tongue softly brush my lips, and I couldn't help the moan that gurgled up, and his response to it was his smile pressed to my mouth.

"I'm feeling dizzy," he said. "We should lie down." I smiled at his obvious lie, and made eyes toward the door. He let me go and I opened the door to my cozy little room. The dark red velvet curtains were open and revealed the sunset's orange residue through the pines. The sun went down around 3PM in the winter and didn't rise again until 10AM the next day; it was sad to spend so much time in the dark, but also exhilarating in the summer when it was light out for 19 hours. I threw the curtains closed and turned my back on the falling sun.

I turned to face the looming 7-foot-forever Indian boy that had closed my door. He stalked down the small space between us and swept me up in his capable, and stone like arms. He laid me down diagonally (it was the only way he fit on the queen bed) and carefully hovered over me, kissing me again, but I was still shy to his tongue and quietly refused to open my mouth. I had never been French kissed, and I was guessing today would be my 'first' a lot of things. After asking myself permission, I allowed the smallest gap, and he lightly groaned and let his tongue slip just to the inside of my lips where he tasted something he liked. He sent his tongue deeper, exploring my mouth, licking the roof of my mouth, making me shiver with delight. French kissing: awesome.

He broke the bonds between our mouths, and I moaned in protest. He sat up and knelt over my legs, looking at my chest rising and falling under the sweater, which he discarded after helping me pull it off. Then he stared in wonder at my skimpy red tee I had on under it. It was what I was wearing under my gray and black work polo. Jacob noted that the shirt was almost too small to contain me, and grabbed a handful of it over my stomach, pulling down the v-neck to see my bra.

Jacob's primitive behaviors had me reeling trying to catch up and fight the heat that sang all over my body. It seemed like forever ago I was sitting on the couch with him feeling cold when it was really only minutes. He was in frenzy like I was. He couldn't wait to get to my room, impatience with getting to the bed, the desperate feeling of his tongue in my mouth, yanking off the sweater and not taking the time to properly remove my shirt to see my bra. It was that raw ambition to explore me that had me shaking under his touch. A mix of excitement and dread came along with every violent decision.

"Wait," I told him, sitting up, and him rocking back to his knees. I sensually crossed my arms, pushing my breast together, grabbed the bottom of the thin red fabric and slowly pulled the shirt up, inside out and then off. Jake's usually smoldering eyes were now blazing. He reached out and touched my white winter skin with copper fingers, starting at my neck and sliding between my breast and silky pink bra, around my belly button, to the top of my jeans. While he touched me I reached for his t-shirt and started pulling it up and he assisted me in pulling it off.

I would have argued at that point that I had the better view. His muscles were more magnificent than Michelangelo's David. He realized the look on my face and laughed at my amazement, hearing him laugh didn't embarrass me at all either; it caused his muscles to move in beautiful ways. I pressed my hand to his abs, fingers facing down, which caused him to sober up from the moment of mirth. I moved my hand down the washboard in awe and didn't realize what I was doing to him until it was too late. He threw an arm around my waist and pulled my body to his, locking lips again. I could feel what I had caused pressing against my abdomen, and my silky bra against his incredible pecks.

With his other hand he pulled my hair over my shoulder and started fussing with the clasp of my bra. I rested my head on his shoulder so he could see what he was going. The smell of his skin was amazing, and I could tell he didn't use a body spray or cologne. I enjoyed it while I waited patiently. It took two hands, but only a few seconds. Jacob took his time to pull down the straps of the bra, letting me hold the cups over myself, letting his vision drop to my covered breasts and shaking hands he stopped.

"Am I scaring you? I'm so sorry… I don't want to do this if you don't," he assured quickly, his eyes staring straight into my soul. The concern read so beautifully on his dark and handsome face.

"You are scaring me, but I like it. And I'm a little new at this so forgive me," I confessed smiling coyly. He smiled too and visibly blushed.

"You don't seem new to this. God, the way you took off your shirt, and…" he stopped, letting his hand drop casually to cover his crotch, but he knew I knew.

"It's okay. Really, it is," I said sidling up to him and just out of view I put my arms around his neck and let the bra drop to the bed. Our lips met and my breasts pressed against his blazing hot, solid as hell chest. He moaned into my mouth and the vibrations through his chest felt so warm, human and satisfying. I could tell the anticipation was killing him as he caressed my bare back where my bra should have been. I pressed myself to him fully and he gave a tortured groan, so I let his neck go and slowly laid back. I had never seen so much wonder on some one's face, and I vaguely wondered if I was the first real girl he'd seen naked as he was the first boy to see me naked.  
He ran his palm over my raised nipples and I gasped at how it amazing felt. Before Jake came along I didn't know a boy could touch me anywhere and have a reaction in my center. Getting felt up: hott (with two-t's one for sound and one for all the awesome). He kissed my neck as he rolled his thumb over my nipple, driving me crazy. Though it's embarrassing to admit; Jake knew more about my body than I did, and I didn't know much about his either. I loved lightly running my nails over his muscled back, grabbing his raven hair and teasingly pulling, but unfortunately I could not reach his buttocks. While on one of my eye adventures over his coppery skin I found a tattoo on his arm. He started leaving sloppy wet kisses on my chest and eventually his mouth found nipple.

"Jake," I gasped as his warm mouth tugged on me, and I curled my toes in approval. I moaned in approval and he sucked harder, edging on painful still felt amazing.

Coming back to my mouth we kissed deeply and I raked my nails over his back causing goosebumps. I put my other hand on his chest, feeling how smooth his skin was. Part of being a native was that you didn't get much body hair and it suited Jake. Honestly, Jake wouldn't have taken the time out of his day to shave if he grew hair; I noticed his face was smooth when I had been playing in his hair and ventured to his jaw. Then we reached the point that I had been dreading.

He sat me up, and then he had me kneeling in front of him. He started on my chest and ran his hand down to my jeans, tentatively palming my crotch. I wanted to moan his name, gasp or groan happily, but I didn't know if I wanted it to go this far. I hadn't made up my mind, so I held back. I was scared about this because I hadn't really explored myself, and so far letting Jake do it was wonderful and I could tell he cared about me enough not to hurt me, but I was uncertain still.

I hadn't rejected the tentative touch, so Jake started to unbutton my jeans and slowly pull the zipper down. It was like he knew what I was thinking. If Jake was that much in my head, might as well let him do what he wanted. So, I pushed my fears aside and helped him get my jeans and panties off. He took in the sight of me kneeling in front of him on the bed completely naked, flushed, breathing heavily and shaking. He reached out and touched the silky skin below my belly button traveling down ward.  
He touched my lightly and carefully navigated this body I knew nothing about. He touched something that made me gasp and my back to bow away from him. He supported my back with his other hand, making sure I didn't fall.

"Oh God, Jake," I moaned, which made him swallow hard and try to regather his thoughts. My reactions were really getting to him, and I liked knowing it. I was already pretty wet when he started (a term I learned about in the much opposed health class at Wasilla High), but his fingers were slipping easily now. Jacob steadied his breath and slid the tip of his finger inside me. "Uh!" I exclaimed my face falling to his shoulder, and while I thought I'd smile when things felt good it was much the opposite. He was breathing heavier than I was, and his shoulder rose and fell with the weight of my head on it as steadily as it did without.

"Ummm," he said in a very husky, masculine voice, "are you a really a virgin like you said at the door?"

"Uh-huh," I could barely answer though the action had stopped when he started asking questions.

"You feel like a virgin," he said, easing his finger further up. "Has anyone ever done this to you before?" I just shook my head 'no'. "Have you ever touched yourself before?" He asked, stoking my back with his free hand. I took a shaky breath and shook my head again. His head tipped back and he bit his lip thinking. I realized then that my entire core of muscles was taught as piano wire. He had to be having mixed feelings but I wasn't. So I let him know.

Like his first tentative touch; I gently palmed him. His eyes shot open and he stared at me. I looked in his burning eyes, and I did the best 'seductive eyes' I could. Jake gave a small but true smile.

"Let's do this," I said, biting my lip and shaking out my hair. His mouth met mine again, and I tried to follow his lips all the way off the bed where he stood up and grabbed his belt then stopped.

"Gah," he sighed, putting his hands either side of his head. He looked at me then turned around, then looked at me again. He smiled and shook his head. "You're gorgeous, but that doesn't even cover it," he said slightly ironic. I blushed even more than when I had curiously touched him; nothing embarrassed me like compliments, especially since I was naked. I watched Jake awkwardly pace the room. His muscular torso moved beautifully with his indecision, his fluffy hair cut moved cleanly and I vaguely wondered where he showered. "I want to…" I giggled at him stating the obvious, "you know I want to."

"I want to too," I said scooting to the edge of the bed to influence him with my nakedness.

"You stay over there," he said smiling and then putting his tightly clenched fist to his mouth. "I have before, but you haven't and that's…"

"Not important," I whined, and he raised an eyebrow to me.

"It's special, and you can't act like it's not," he snapped at me. I bugged my eyes and breathed an apology. He was impressive when he was angry. Jake paced more and looked at me, smiled, frowned and then looked away. Paced some more.

"All I can say is that you're special to me. You're not my first love and I'm not yours either, but we both need someone to love right now. Your family is far, far away and mine leaves me alone on Christmas Eve. You can't deny we need this. We need each other. This night will live in my memory for ever, and I will never regret it Jake," by the time I had finished my speech he was moving toward me on the bed.

When he got to me I threw my arms around his neck, and giggled with joy. He kissed my smile, kissing him back was the best feeling I had in months. It wasn't love, but it was comfort, happiness and warmth. Actually it was heat. It felt like Jake had a fever, but I guess that's how I felt to him. His hands explored me, and I let my hands wander too. When he reached down and continued where we left off, I pressed my nails into his shoulder blades. While it felt good it also hurt. I was new.

"You okay?" He asked huskily. I nodded and bit my lip. "It's gonna take some time to get you ready, cause…if my finger hurts…" I laughed, and blushed scarlet. He was right though. From what I could feel and the little bit I could see between us I would need more coaxing.

His fingers were working me closer to paradise, and I was getting slicker. He slid another finger in and I gasped, but this time only in pleasure. I bit and sucked his neck hard enough to leave a mark, but the redness went away almost instantly. Before I could say anything he pushed me down on the mattress.


End file.
